


Shared History

by GlassesBlu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Comic, Electricity, Embedded Images, Gen, Human Experimentation, Trauma, eye strain, strapped down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Life is just one big Trauma Reliving Center-> Beta dwells on the past





	Shared History




End file.
